In the treatment of humans, there are procedures that involve the spraying of liquid into the body or, more precisely, into bodily orifices in an attempt to remove substances that may cause infections or have other detrimental impact on health. A typical procedure of this type is the removal of ear wax or other impurities from the outer auditory canal. Ear wax excreted in the outer auditory canal may become lodged and hardened inside the canal causing hearing impairment and infections. When the ears are cleaned, a flushing liquid, such as water, is sprayed into the outer auditory canal to soften and finally wash out the material inside the auditory canal.
In other procedures, liquid or liquid-like substances are drained from the human body. Such procedures include antral puncture to open the sinus(es) or remove the liquid substances contained therein through the nostrils.
When these procedures are performed, the liquid from the ear or nose is collected using a range of equipment. For example, when ears are cleaned, the amount of water required is relative high, anything from 0.5 to 1.5 liters, making it necessary to use a fairly large collection device. Such devices include e.g. kidney bowls, which are placed under the ear or nose and into which the liquid flows during the procedure. If and when the kidney bowl is filled, it is emptied and the flushing is continued. Kidney bowls are made of paper, recycled paper, plastic or steel. Other types of collection devices are used as well. The kidney bowl or similar collection device is used by the nursing staff, or the patient himself holds the bowl under the ear or nose to make sure that he liquid or liquid-like substance is drained into the said collection device without soiling the clothes or the surroundings. If the collection device is held by the person performing the procedure, he or she can only use one hand for this purpose, which may complicate or prolong the procedure. If the patient holds the collection device, there is a risk of the device being tilted or over-turned when the patient makes a move in response to a sensation of pain or if the patient is unable to determine the correct location and position of the collection device. If another staff member is required to hold the collection device, the cost of treatment is increased. In difficult cases, and particularly when treating children in pain, the flushing water or the liquid being collected may splash over the patient even if the device were held by another person. This may happen especially if the patient (child) squirms during the procedure.
There is also equipment designed for flushing ears that incorporate a suction device for collecting the flushing liquid. When this type of equipment is used, there is some by-pass flow meaning that while the amount of liquid to be collected is relatively small, a kidney bowl or other such collection device must, nevertheless, be used.
In addition, there are known to be collection bags that are attached around the patient's head with a rubber band or similar. The problem is that such collection bags do not stay in position because the amount of liquid to be used may be large. Consequently, they have to be supported all the time and there is a risk of the bag falling off and the liquid spilling out. A specific problem is that if an on-sided bag is formed in between the wall membrane(s) of the bag, or such a bag is formed on both sides, the weight and pressure of the liquid may press the membranes together. This prevents the liquid from entering the bag in which case it will go somewhere else. Loose plastic membranes, in particular, are prone to develop obstacles to the free flow of liquid.